Doppelganger
A is a creature who takes the form of another, usually the one it is attacking. The idea of humans having Doppelgangers comes from Egyptian mythology. It is said that if someone ever meets their Doppelganger, its intent is to murder you so it can take over your role in life. Game-Specific Information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' The Doppelgänger (spelled "Doppleganger" in-game) boss has the form of Alucard and appears twice. Doppleganger10 is the second boss of the game (third if counting Dracula from the prologue). It uses a Short Sword and the Dagger sub-weapon, and can turn into mist and bat before Alucard can. The Stopwatch can make this fight trivial, completely freezing the Doppelganger. It is then at the mercy of Alucard's attacks, as it will not have its moments of invulnerability upon taking damage. On the flip side of the coin, though, the player should avoid using the Stopwatch right after hitting the Doppelganger; if they do, it will be stuck in its invulnerability state for the duration. Doppleganger40 is a stronger Doppelganger with new moves. He can use the Bouncing Diamond sub-weapon, is equipped with the Gravity Boots and the Leap Stone, as well as having all of Doppelganger10's abilities. In addition, Doppelganger40 will use whatever weapon Alucard is using, allowing for some strategy (such as using Terminus Est to have him do poison damage, while having the Topaz Circlet equipped, so the Doppelganger's attacks heal Alucard instead of damaging him). ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' The Doppelganger boss, referred to as "Leon Fake" in Joachim mode, is fought twice in this game, where it serves as a mid-boss for both levels in which it appears. The Doppelganger is first encountered in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. Here, he utilises a copy of Leon's Whip of Alchemy and a variety of other attacks. The Doppelganger can quick-step, execute a three-attack or seven-attack combo using the whip, execute a flaming leap charge that propels the Doppelganger forward, throw holy water either at its feet or towards Leon, or use a duplicate of Leon's Cross Blazer (Holy Water + Purple Orb) attack, causing a cross-shaped flame to erupt around it. In Crazy Mode, Leon must simultaneously battle two Doppelgangers, both of whom utilize this moveset. After defeat, the Doppelganger will flee into the sewers. The Doppelganger reappears as the mid-boss of the Pagoda of the Misty Moon. Palette-swapped with a red tint, the Doppelganger boasts more health than in the previous encounter, and has abandoned its copy of the Leather Whip in favor of flaming fist attacks. While still retaining its quick-step ability and its three holy water-based attacks, the Doppelganger has replaced its whip attacks and leap charge with four melee attacks: a downwards kick, a fast two-hit punch combo, a single punch, or a three-attack punch combo. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' While the player does not physically fight the Doppelganger in this game, Soma can obtain a Doppelganger soul in the Garden of Madness that allows him to switch between two sets of weapons, souls and armour quickly. A Doppelganger also appears in the centre of the castle in the garden, where it takes the form of Mina Hakuba. In a gambit to turn Soma into the Dark Lord, Celia Fortner kills this Doppelganger, enraging Soma, though Arikado arrives in time to inform Soma of the truth. Shortly after, the soul of Dmitrii Blinov escapes Soma's body and inhabits the body of the slain Doppelganger, using it to revive himself. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' While no Doppelganger makes a canonical appearance in this game, in Trevor Mode, both Trevor boss fights are replaced by battles with the Trevor Doppelganger. The Trevor Doppelganger fights exactly as Trevor fought in the main game, though it is differentiated from Trevor by his pale blue hue and weakness to light. Additionally, during the first fight, its health must be depleted entirely, rather than one-fourth depleted as in the first Trevor fight. During the second encounter with the Doppelganger, it is also resistant to the Dark element. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' The Doppelganger can be found in the deepest level of the Nest of Evil. Generally, which ever character is the stronger and better-equipped is the one the Doppelganger will become. To drastically decrease the difficulty of this battle, the player can remove all equipment from both of their characters before entering the room and re-equip the items after entering the room, as the Doppelganger will only copy the player's equipment as it was when the entered the room. To increase the difficulty, the opposite can be done, and players can wear their best equipment upon entering the rooms. No matter the Doppelganger's strength, a good tactic for starting the fight is to make use of 1,000 Blades immediately upon entering. Doing so will inflict many hits, usually up to the point where the Doppelganger will go into hit recovery. It may even be slightly knocked back if the hits prove powerful enough. In contrast to other games, coming into contact with the Doppelganger will not deal any collision damage. After the Doppelganger is killed in the Jonathan-Charlotte campaign, the player can acquire the final Dual Crush skill, Greatest Five. ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III'' Trevor's Doppelganger can be found in that game. Gallery CV3 Doppelgangar.JPG|Doppelganger in Dracula's Curse Here's Fake Simon.jpg|Cartoon appears before Doppelganger battle in Chronicles Mina Doppelganger.JPG|Mina Doppelganger in Dawn of Sorrow Doppleganger.png Pachi Drac III 08.jpg|Trevor Doppelganger in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III Doppelganger Top Page.JPG Enemy Data External Links *Doppleganger10 Videos: Library Tactics, Luck Mode, Using Richter Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Doppelgängers Category:Egyptian Monsters Category:Lament of Innocence Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses